


9: in your honor

by softgrungeprophet



Series: Combo Prompts [6]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Worry, implied punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: Flash busts his knuckles defending Eddie's honor.





	9: in your honor

**Author's Note:**

> just busting these out today...  
> not suuuper keen on this one... but that's okay. eddie's POV for once
> 
>  
> 
> sometime between Flash's 30th and 31st birthday...dating but not living together. after the red goblin.
> 
>  
> 
> prompts were athletic/muscles and bloody knuckles... kinda light on the first part tbh...

Venom lifted Flash bodily into the air; though he kicked futilely with his prosthetic legs, in protest, and pounded on their huge forearms. They held him tight, shifting him to one arm so they could swing away—up, and he grabbed onto them so as not to fall.

He sulked, but they didn't let him down until they reached his front doorstep.

"I don't see why you couldn't have just let me punch him again."

Venom would have rolled their eyes, had they possessed any, but they let out an exasperated huff at the very least.

"You could've helped." Flash unlocked the front door and shouldered into his apartment. "Do you have my cane?"

They held his cane out, as they shrunk down into human size and then became simply Eddie Brock. He shut the door behind them and grumbled, "We _did_ help."

The symbiote agreed, internally.

Flash scoffed. "Whatever." He flexed his hand, carrying his cane over to the couch where he sat down with a huff.

Eddie trailed after him—crouched in front of Flash and took his hand between his to inspect the damage.  "You shouldn't have punched the man." Eddie ran a thumb over Flash's bloodied knuckles, and Flash winced.

[ **Needs to be more careful...** ]

"Technically I didn't. I punched the wall." Flash scrunched his nose up. "Guy's lucky I missed his face."

"You shouldn't have _tried_ to punch him." Eddie let Flash's hand go with a frown.

Flash leaned back against the couch cushions and crossed his arms, a little pouty. "He insulted you."

Eddie moved up to sit beside Flash. "It's not worth getting in a fight."

Flash looked down at his lap.

But he sighed, and gave a small nod.

Eddie kissed him on the cheek. The symbiote wrapped around his shoulder to settle with its cheek against Flash's, and took his left hand for good measure.

Flash bit his lip, then smiled sidelong at Eddie.

"What?"

Flash kissed him, briefly, before muttering, "It was _kinda_ hot the way you just grabbed me like that."

Eddie let out a long-suffering sigh, forehead falling to Flash's shoulder. The symbiote tittered in his head—he felt it squeeze Flash's hand, and Flash turned his head to kiss its face as well. Eddie lifted his head and he and the symbiote both planted a kiss on either of Flash's cheeks.

He laughed and held onto their hands.

Then he winced a little, wrinkling his nose with a hiss. Eddie pulled back, frowning, and watched him poke at his side gingerly—

"That guy got a good hit in..." Flash pulled the edge of his shirt up to get a look at his ribs. No bruising, at least.

Eddie coaxed his shirt up further, tugging it over his head. "Let's see." He pressed one hand flat over Flash's chest, the other around his waist. "Lift your arms up."

Flash did as told, with a little grimace.

Eddie pressed along his side, across firm muscles, until he reached a spot that made Flash breathe in sharply. He glanced up. "Here?"

Flash nodded.

Eddie pressed a little kiss to the spot.

[ **Not broken.** ]

"No, not broken." Eddie ran his hand down Flash's chest, down his abs, and leaned up to kiss him. "You've got to be less reckless." He paused. "You don’t have a symbiote anymore..."

Meaning, he could get hurt.

Flash sighed. "I know." He kissed Eddie back. "I just got so mad."

"I know." Eddie returned the kiss once more, their little back and forth. He broke away, then, and stood. "I'm gonna go get the first aid kit."

"Okay."

He stopped, though, and as black covered part of his face, leaned down to give Flash one more kiss.


End file.
